


Normandy Fuckbortions

by SingleTapir



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death By Cock, F/F, F/M, Freeuse, Fucked Up, Guro, Multi, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleTapir/pseuds/SingleTapir
Summary: The crew of the Normandy are all really, really pregnant. Wrex is fed up with the way they flaunt their inflated bellies, and does his best to flatten them.(This is really fucked up, as you can probably tell. Don't click unless you can stomach it. Let me know what you think, and feel free to send requests.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Normandy Fuckbortions

Saying that the last eight months on board the Normandy were hell for Wrex would be an understatement. In a statistical improbability, All the women on the normandy had gotten pregnant simultaneously and were all having girls, Including the famously infirtile Miranda. That wasn’t the bad part though, Wrex quite enjoyed their pregnant figures, and therein laid the crux of the problem. He had been told that they wanted to bring their babies to term, obviously ruling out any sort of sexual activity involving the brutish krogan. The first months weren’t so bad, but as Wrex’s reptilian eyes watched their bellies swell he was overcome with the urge to fuck them harder than he ever had before. Even harder than he had with Jack, whom he killed during a notoriusly brutal anal rape half a year prior. But through his indomitable will, he suppressed that urge, and managed his lust by draining his aching ballsack into trash cans and onto their belongings. This strategy had been effective at controlling his supercharged libido, until today.

Wrex was already idly stroking his half erect cock as he walked into the conference room, and what he saw inside brought him to his 26 inch full length almost instantly. The women were inside, stroking their bellies and masturbating. The topless Shepard greeted him, and ushered him inside, her modest breasts having swelled up considerably, and her dark areola covered most of her breasts surface. 

“Wrex. Good of you to join us. We were just talking about you actually! Come join Miranda, Ashley, Liara, Samara, Tali, Kasumi, and I.” Wrex thought it was strange that Shepard introduced all of them, given that Wrex had known each of them for years. Perhaps it was a way of rubbing in the fact that all seven of these gorgeous ladies were currently off limits to him. Shepard continued her overly formal introduction.

“Liara, please continue with what you were saying”

Liara was completely nude and was resting her feet up on the conference table. Her right hand tweaked at her engorged nipples, and her left hand was knuckle deep into her sopping wet blue pussy.

“Like i was saying, we’re all due to give birth in about two weeks, and after the little cunts come sliding out of us, Wrex should fuck our gaping pussies. It’s the least we can do to thank him for waiting so long.” Wrex scowled. That wasn’t a prize, that was an expectation, offering their used up holes to him like they were some sort of consolation gift was nothing but insulting for him. Wrex, or more accurately, his cock, had made up its mind.

“I’m not waiting that long. Bend over.”

His command was simple, and the implication was clear. Not everybody in the room would experience a live birth. Wrex expected the pregnant women's reactions to be fearful and pleading. But the reality was quite the opposite. Tali piped up, she was having twins, and the massive size of her belly stretched her suit to its absolute limit, the polymer material covering her midsection looked like it could tear open at any second.

“Fucking finally. Took you long enough”

Wrex paused and narrowed his eyes. What was she playing at? Had she misunderstood his intentions and mistaken his malice for kindness? No, Tali was very different from the naive quiarian girl she was when she first joined the Normandy, something else was going on, but Wrex couldn’t understand what. His cock twitched, splattering a huge load of precum all over the conference room table. Even if he didn’t understand what was going on, he was going to fuck them all the same. Thankfully, the tranquil Samara filled him in before his ignorance cost him. 

“Wrex, we have wished for you to fuck our children to death since the day we told you of our pregnancies. Frankly, we were astonished by your willpower, and were getting worried that we might actually end up giving birth. Fear not, you are free to have your way with us however you might wish.” The depraved words starkly contrasted with the calm demeanor in which Samara delivered them. 

The gears in wrex’s head started to turn, and he burst out into laughter. The torment he had inflicted experienced trying to reign in his urges were completely unescarry. And all the times the women boasted about their bodies or their bellies in front of him now made perfect sense. His mood had instantly changed for the better, but he still had to settle the score for all the sex the girls had deprived him off. With a genuine smile on his face, Wrex made one last thing clear.

“After all that torture you put me through, it might not just be your babies that are dying tonight.”

Shepard licked her lips and pulled a large buck knife from her pocket and offered it to him, only saying “have fun” with a wink. 

Wrex beamed. Seven girls, seven playthings, seven incubators for unborn cunts. His cock was ready to burst, and he hadn’t even laid his hands on any of them. That was about to change though. Liara had just moments ago contributed to his torment by suggesting that he should wait, so he figured that it would only be fair if she was the first to get fucked.

He placed the knife on the table, deciding that he wanted to handle liara with his bare hands. The Asari crooned as Wrex approached her and she realised she would be the first to taste his fury. He picked her up with both hands and slung her over his shoulder, his brute strength making her look like nothing but a ragdoll. Samara was sitting facing towards wrex’s backside, but was now in the perfect position to see Liara’s face as she squirmed and moaned in his mighty grip.

Wrex toyed with liara in this position by inserting two of his broad fingers into her loose asshole and pumping back and forth, which caused a bubbly, squelching noise. He turned his upper body so that all in the room could properly observe his fingering, noticing that the other women were masturbating as they watched him toy with his prey. By this point, his massive, flared cock was continuously pulsing precum onto the center of the table and quickly forming a puddle of goo.

Then, without warning he grabbed Liaras hips and SLAMMED her back into the table as hard as he could. Alongside the *thwump* of the impact, a sickening crack rang out, but nobody could place if it’s origin was the table breaking, or one of Liara’s vertebrae snapping. The blow knocked the wind out of her and had her seeing stars. Half unconscious, she pawed at the air, as if she was trying to get someone to help her and take her away from the danger that was Wrex. No one would, of course, and Liara wouldn’t want anyone to either. This was simply her concussed brain desperately trying to protect her and her unborn progeny. 

Wrex took hold of her legs once again and slid them over the edge of the table so that Liara was level with his cock, the coating of spunk on the table helping to lubricate her sliding. Liara regained her bearings as Wrex angled his cock at the entrance to her blue slit. She raised her fist high in the air and brought it down hard onto her distended belly over and over again, shouting “KILL MY BABY!” while manic with pain and lust.

Wrex was more than happy to oblige, and he pushed forward, savouring the feeling of his flared tip parting the meaty lips of her azure coloured pussy. Liara’s pussy was surprisingly tight, and the walls of her vagina hugged his cock like a vice. Liara screamed in agony, the thickness of Wrex’s cock was at least as wide as the fetus inside her, if not wider. The pain of his penetration was only comparable to childbirth, and it only got worse from here out. The moaning of the other girls in the room grew quiet and they tried to listen to the only sound other than Liara’s screaming, which was the sound of fabric tearing. 

Of course, it was not fabric. It was the walls of Liara’s vagina starting to split apart as her body failed to contain the massive intruder.The resistance was getting annoying to wrex, so he pulled back, giving Liara a much needed break. A short break though, as less than ten seconds later he rammed himself back inside. Liara wailed in unimaginable agony, this time the walls of her pussy tore open completely, connecting her asshole and together to create one large hole instead of two small ones. Blue blood trickled out of the wound, and Miranda whistled and played with her clit, impressed at the amount of damage Wrex could cause with his cock alone.  
The wide space gave Wrex the space he needed to truly hammer Liara, girlcum from her arousal helped act as lubricant, and the copious amount of blood didn’t hurt either. Every time he pushed deeper the wound grew larger and blood started to flow more freely. He easily reached where her cervix should be, but at this point the anatomy of her vagina was unrecognizable. Something he did recognize however, was the baby's head. To him it was just a slightly harder surface his cock was pressing against, but he understood its significance. This was a new life. Just a few years after birth an Asari baby could walk, talk, and develop an identity of their own. 

Not this baby though. Wrex grunted as he pushed forward with all his might, spearing its head with his cock and crushing its developing brain into a bloody pulp. A bulge on Liaras belly became visible as he poked the rear wall of her uterus, Liara’s face was covered by the squirting orgasms of her colleagues as they climaxed to her baby's death. Wrex pulled back slightly, causing a gush of blood to escape between the corners of his cock and the wound in her groin. The blood loss was intense now, and Liara’s pain had turned into bliss. She twitched and seized as she climaxed to the killing of her child. 

Wrex continued to pump back and forth, angling his cock in different directions, causing the bulges in her Liara’s belly to appear at different spots as his Krogan cock mulched her fetus into a blue slurry. The sensation of fucking Liara and her uterus was like fucking a melon that had another, smaller melon inside of it. The pleasure soon proved too much for Wrex himself, and he unloaded a full blast of cum straight into her, inflating Liara’s already huge belly to be bigger than a beach ball. 

With a long, hearty sigh he pulled out of what barely even counted as her reproductive tract, and finally out of the wound that comprised both her pussy and asshole. Gallons of cum, blood, and mulched asari child poured out of the hole like a waterfall and her belly slowly deflated back to its normal size. With nothing to support them from below, many of liara’s organs fell out of the cavernous hole as well. Her ordeal finally over, Liara convulsed one last time, then died immediately. Nobody in the room really cared though, she had put on a great show, and who knew, maybe they could have fun with her body sometime later.

Wrex bent over and picked up what was the asari equivalent of a spleen from the carnage, and tossed it at Samara. Who smeared the bloody, cum soaked organ onto her own massively pregnant belly. Wrex grinned as he watched the display and noticed that his cock was still hard. It was a good thing too, he had no intention of stopping here. One down, six more to go.


End file.
